


Operation Paintball

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nivanfield, Top!Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill sets Chris up on a date, then decides he needs an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Paintball

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Paintball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782292) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee). 



> 「Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
> Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
> Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends」  
> \- The Beatles

“Captain Bearfield!” Jill Valentine had made a sudden appearance at the BSAA training grounds.

“Hey Jill, what are you doing here?” Chris turned, surprised at her appearance and met her at the edge of the grounds. “Here for inspection?”

“No, I’m here for you,” Jill shook her head. “Um…are you….currently seeing anyone?”

“What, you're interested in me?” Chris teased.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jill waved her engagement ring at Chris. “I just thought it’s been too long since we caught up. Are you free for lunch on the weekend?”

“Sure,” Chris shrugged, “It’s been a long time since we last sat down together.”

“I’ll see you then,” Jill said, studying him for a moment, “wear something nice ok?” She headed back to the compounds.

“Nivans, Rose,” Jill greeted the team on her way back. “Walker.”

“Hey, did Agent Valentine just ask Captain out for lunch?” Marco Rose asked out of curiosity. “They seem pretty close.”

“Yeah, Agent Valentine was Chris’ Partner when she was still an SOA,” Andy Walker offered, joining the conversation. “But don’t worry, she’s engaged.” He gave a playful nudge to Piers on the ribs.

“…” Piers gave him a look. “Nothing for me to worry about,” He walked back to the dorms with the team, but not before sneaking a glance back at Chris who was giving his wrap up speech to the recruits.

* * *

 

Chris met Jill that weekend at the Italian restaurant she mentioned. She was already there and was waving him over. “Chris!”

“Hi Jill,” he sat opposite to her. “You’re early.”

“Why are you dressed like this?” Jill said, scrunching her brows as she looked over him. “I told you to look nice.”

“Seems fine to me,” Chris said, looking over his t-shirt and jeans. “I’ve never had much of a fancy wardrobe.”

“Ah alright.” Jill sighed, “Chris, there’s something I need to tell you…..” She placed her hands on the table, trying to look innocent. “Actually there is someone I want you to meet. You’ve been single for so long that Claire and I got a bit worried. She’ll be here soon.”

“What? This is an introduction?” Jill had him confused. “Wait, Claire is in on this? You said she’s here soon? As in now?”

“Her name is Elaine. She’s a surgeon, nice girl. I think you two will get along.” Jill winked. “Ooh, she’s here,” She waved excitedly at a lady with black hair by the door. “Elaine, over here!”

Chris turned in embarrassment at the approaching stranger. She looked to be about Jill’s age, tall and slim. She was wearing a simple yet elegant dress, looked sharp and intelligent.

“Elaine, this is Chris. Chris, Elaine.” Jill stood up, “I’ve already ordered for the two of you. I’m going to head off and sort some things out.” She gave Chris a look as she headed out and mouthed the words _play nice_.

“Well….” Elaine was first to speak, “this is a bit awkward, I didn’t know Jill would set us up like this.”

“Me either,” Chris managed a smile, “But hey, since she had already ordered, we might as well roll with it.”

“Alright,” Elaine said politely. “So Chris, how did you know Jill?”

“She’s been my long-time partner,” Chris said, thinking back on the past. “We met even before the founding of the BSAA.”

“She never spoke much about her missions,” Elaine studied Chris with her head slightly cocked. It didn’t seem like she minded what Jill had done. “Well maybe you can tell me about your missions, I’m sure you’ve got a few stories to tell.”

“Oh missions aren’t always as interesting as you guys might think, but some are even better than the ones in the movies ...” Chris finally relaxed a little thinking back on the past. Although he'd rather not revisiting some of the memories, he still got a lot of fond ones.

It turned out to be a decent weekend after all. They wandered a little in the downtown area after lunch before heading off. Elaine took the initiative to swap numbers, and hinted that she had evenings freed up the next week. “Get in touch,” She gestured for him to call before getting to her car.

* * *

 

“Chris Redfield,” Jill was at his office again, hands across her chest, seemingly not too impressed with him. “You and I have a score to settle.”

“Jill if it’s the documents they’re already in your inbox,” Chris put down the files he had, staring in confusion as Jill closed his office door. “Why do you look so upset?”

“Why didn’t you call Elaine? She’s been waiting for days.” Jill sat on Chris’ desk, peering down from above. “What don’t you like about her?”

“I…” Chris squeezed the bridge of his nose, “She’s nice, but I ….” He gave a sigh "…she’s just not my type.”

“You don't have a type,” Jill squinted as she studied him.

“Well I have one now, OK?” Chris avoided Jill’s gaze. He always felt trapped in moments like this because she knew him too well.

“Do…you…now…?” She dragged her voice in exaggeration. “So, what’s your type, spit it out and I’ll find you another.”

“Short brown hair, hazel eyes, full lips, slender body…20/20 vision,” Chris paused. “That’s my type.”

“20/20 vision? That’s oddly specific.” Jill cocked an eyebrow, taking an increased interest in watching him squirm. “Who are you talking about?”

“I….I wasn’t talking about anyone…” Chris took a big sip of his coffee, “I just care about the details.”

“Bullshit, you care about the details? If Piers didn’t help you with your reports…..” Jill suddenly connected the dots. “Oh! My! God!” She squealed in excitement, “You mean…you’ve always been…”

“Of course not!” Chris knew Jill had worked it out, so he stopped trying to hide it. “I never thought I’d be interested in another guy…until I met Piers. Jill…..” Chris opened his palms as he shook his head.

“Are you blushing? Bearfield?” Jill was laughing at Chris’ embarrassment. “So do you know what he thinks about you?”

“I don’t know….I don’t even know if he likes guys…and even if he does, I’m his superior, and then…” Chris pursed his lips, “maybe I’m ….too old for him.”

“Awww,” Jill said with a tease. “You’re not that old…and besides, I think you two are cute together.”

“…..” Chris just gave her a look.

“Chris, you know there are very simple ways to get around this.” Jill pulled up a chair and sat next to Chris. “Just ask him?”

“It’s not as easy as you say,” Chris gave a long sigh. “What if it just makes things awkward?”

“Well, in that case….I can transfer him to Bravo Team as their captain,” Jill suggested formally.

“NO!” Chris shot back at the first instance.

“Ha ha ha,” Jill prodded Chris on the back of his head. “You’re so gullible. I’ve gotta go.” She stood up, “seriously though, if you don’t make a move soon, I will.”

“You’re engaged,” Chris shot back his deadpan response.

“We’ll see about that”, she gave a teasing smile as she left the office jovially.

Chris decided that more coffee wasn’t going to get rid of his headache now. When Jill smiles like that…it only means he has trouble coming his way.

* * *

 

“Walker,” Jill went and hunted down Andy Walker in the recreational lounge who was watching some videos on his tablet.

“Yes, ma’am!” Andy quickly put his tablet aside as he stood and saluted.

“At ease, have a seat” Jill nodded and sat down next to Andy. “I hear you know all the goss about what’s going on in Alpha Team?”

“Yes….ma’am. As far as I know there has been no instances where anybody had breached the regulations.” Andy answered nervously. “Was there something specific you want to ask about?”

“Relax, it’s just some personal questions,” Jill lowered her voice, “about Piers Nivans.”

“Piers?” Andy blinked, confused that Jill could be interested in Piers.

“Does he have a girlfriend?” she gave a short pause, “or boyfriend?”

“Uhh…neither?” Andy said carefully. “Ma’am….aren't you...errr...engaged?”

“That’s your first warning, soldier,” Jill studied him with squinting eyes, putting the man to unease. “Back to Piers, has he shown interest in anyone?”

“….” Andy was silent for a moment, “Ma’am, maybe I shouldn’t be saying this, but I’ll put it this way, since joining the BSAA Piers has been admiring a certain BSAA officer very much, but because of his rank and…gender, Piers had never made known any signs of his interest.”

“Interesting,” Jill cast a knowing gaze at Andy. “Actually, a certain BSAA officer had been interested in Piers, but because of his rank and…gender, he also didn’t make known any signs of his interest. Some sources suggest that he may never reveal that interest.”

“Ma’am, how should we rectify this situation?” Andy gave a stern look at Jill, as though they’re talking about a top secret operation.

“I believe it’s time for an intervention,” Jill repeated in the same manner. “Based on your reading of the situation, do you have any expert advice?”

“I’m thinking….” Andy’s lips curled to a smile “paintball.”

“Paintball? Ok, Operation Paintball shall be your initiative,” Jill shook hands with Andy. “I shall await your good news.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Andy nodded heavily, “I won’t let you down.”

* * *

 

Chris and Piers stared at each other in silence as they stood and waited that Saturday morning. Andy had suggested and scheduled for Alpha Team to have a paintball session this morning, but it’s been 20 minutes and nobody had shown up.

His phone suddenly rang.  “Piers speaking,” he answered. "Andy, where are you? Captain and I have been waiting for ages!” He looked over at Chris who was also picking up a call. “Yeah, it’s just the two of us….what? You’re not coming? It was your idea! .....alright.” Piers sighed as he dropped the call. He came to Chris, “Andy and Marco can’t make it. He said Marco gave him the flu.” Piers curled his lips in suspicion .

“Carl also just call to say he has an emergency at home,” Chris furrowed his brows, checking the messages on his phone. “Looks like everyone else had to pull out. Finn said his grandma passed away…” Chris shook his head, “that boy has to learn how to lie.”

“Looks like it’s just the two of us now,” Piers put his phone back in his pocket and stared at Chris, unsure how to proceed.

“Well, we can’t play paintball with two,” Chris scratched his head, “If you want to head back I’ll give you a ride.”

“No…I mean…I mean I didn’t have anything else on today,” Piers couldn’t think of what to say, “I mean, unless you have to head back…”

“Oh no…” Chris was quick to reply, “I don’t have anything else on either… well…” He stared down at his boots, “The base is an hour’s drive away and we’ve made it this far. Did you wanna walk around here a bit?”

“Sure,” Piers looked around, feeling a flutter of nerves from being alone with Chris. He almost couldn’t look his captain in the eye. “Seems like there’s plenty of things to do around here. The paintball arena is just one of the activities.” His eyes lit up when he saw a racing track nearby. “Hey Captain, wanna race?” He turned and stared at Chris, pointing at the red and white tracks behind him.

“Best driver of the BSAA eh?” Chris laughed, “Sure, I’ll take you on.”

They quickly found out who was the best driver after a best of three matches. Chris only won the first round, losing the second and third by half a second. Piers gave a proud smile, showing his dazzling teeth. “I live up to my name right?”

“Sure do,” Chris can’t help but find the smug Piers even cuter, relieved that they finally had shook off the sense of awkwardness from before. “Well, how about we try out shooting. You think you got a chance?”

“Oh Captain, you wouldn’t dare,” Piers said as he followed him to the shooting game, “Let’s hear what you have to say when I win you that big bear.”

“Well if I win first,” Chris raised his pellet gun, eyeing the huge teddy bear. “I’ll give you Mr. Bearfield, how would you like that?”

Piers started blushing at those words, causing him to miss his first shot despite the immaculate aim. Chris then steadily knocked out all of his little duck targets, allowing him to win Mr. Bearfield ahead of Piers. Piers got the second prize of a big bunny.

"Captain, I don’t have room in my dorm for two huge toys…” Piers was walking with the bunny and Mr. Bearfield under each arm. All the little kids were watching him with envy, making him blush even further.

“Well ain’t that a shame,” Chris patted Mr. Bearfield’s head. “Maybe the girl scouts could find them a home, you could check with them, Piers?”

“Yes sir!” Piers was relieved as he ran to the stand selling girl scout cookies. When he was back, Chris had two ice cream cones in his hand. “Ice cream? Captain?” Piers accepted the cone with a slight hesitation.

“Hey, we gotta relax once in a while,” Chris said, already starting to get into his treat. He glided his tongue from the bottom up and smooched the top of the ice cream between his lips. A few drops of ice cream then got onto his fingers, and he licked them in quick succession. Piers had to turn away, the sight of the Captain enjoying his ice cream was far too suggestive, and he had to give a few bites on his own to cool down.

The ended up spending way more time at the amusement park than intended, only slowly heading back to base after dinner. Piers sat next to Chris as he drove, seeing the lights of the city fading further and further away. Their paintball guns were still untouched from the morning, but he sure had a memorable day. He looked over at Chris as he drove in the darkness. Chris was shrouded in the mystery and shadow as he always had. Trying to read Chris was like dancing in the dark with a partner, you could move together and glide as one, but could never truly find the light.

Chris finally stopped outside his apartment. They were still a ways from Piers’ dorm. As they stood under the street lamp, the sense of awkwardness from the morning had again haunted the night air.

“Here we are. I don’t think you need me to drop you at the dorms right?” Chris said, half-jokingly, “Even if they say that it’s rude not to drop your partner back home after a date.”

“Haha,” Piers laughed dryly… it really did feel like a date. “Captain… did you think Andy and the guys called it off on purpose?”

“It’s hard to say…” Chris thought for a moment, but he tried to make light of things. “But it turned out well right? I enjoyed myself today.”

“Me too, Captain,” Piers look at Chris, then quickly looked down, “I…err…I should go….” He said as he took a small step back.

“…” Chris looked at Piers as if he wanted to say something. "...Well... of course, goodnight...” He tried to grin as he waved at Piers.

Piers turned unwillingly and walked slowly back towards the dorm. He sighed. _Well, at least they got this far_ , he thought, trying his hardest to suppress the growing disappointment in his heart.

“Piers,” He heard Chris’ rush of footsteps behind him. As he turned around he felt a pair of burning lips over his own. Piers groped his hand blindly until he brought it on the Captain’s stubbled cheek. His hands caressed the slightly roughened skin hungrily as he responded likewise with his lips. He was overtaken by the surge of unexpected joy. The scene that had previously only been a fantasy was now playing out right here, right now. “Hmm….” He let out a soft moan, feeling Chris push him back slowly back to the apartment until his back was on the door.

“You want to…”

“Yes…” Piers replied, before Chris finished.

“I haven’t asked yet,” He chuckled as he kissed him again.

“Right now I’d say yes to whatever you were asking,” Piers brought a hand behind Chris’ neck, while he pulled the other behind his waist.

“Good,” Chris fumbled in his pockets for the keys, still keeping his lips locked with Piers.

As they went inside, they didn’t care for the shelves and furniture they knocked over as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. “Piers,” Chris paused as they were about to enter. He looked at Piers, his face suddenly serious, “You know I’m not just screwing around.”

“Just as I hoped,” Piers smiled as he met Chris’ lips again. Chris grabbed his waist and threw them both onto the bed.

“Captain, … hmm… have you ever...” Piers kicked off his shoes as he unbuckled Chris’ belt.

“Nope,” Chris knew what he was asking. Even though he was so turned on right now he had no idea what he’s doing.

“Then it seems like both of us have a lot to learn,” Piers straddled himself on Chris’ hips as he pulled off his t-shirt.

“Hmm…” Chris stared at Piers’ naked torso, eyes burning with greed. He reached inside Piers’ jeans, wrapping his fingers around the firm tight cheeks of his ass, gliding the tips of his fingers across the secret hideout. Piers continued their tongue play from before, sliding his body by instinct across each other. They quickly got hard from the stimulation within their jeans, and the touch from the tough fabric was no longer enough to keep them satisfied. Piers got up, quickly pulled off the rest of his clothing and released his member from its confinement.

“OH!” He couldn’t help but give out a slight yell when he saw Chris’ erect cock in all its glory.

“What, something wrong?” Chris had kicked all the pieces of clothing from the bed and propped himself on his elbows just to see the Piers frozen in expression and thought staring at his member.

“Captain, you’re…you’re HUGE,” Piers finally took his gaze off the huge stick poking from Chris’ waist. He couldn’t help but think that there was no way he could handle that monster. As if he saw the hesitation, Chris pulled him across himself. “Hey, if you’re not ready yet we can try another day,” He stroked across Piers’ back, “It’s been so long, a day or two won’t hurt.”

“No. It’s precisely because it’s been so long that I don’t want to waste any more time,” Piers gave a slight whine. “I don’t wanna wait, I want you right now.”

“Who said we had to stop,” Chris said, slyly studying Piers’ expression as it changed, “There’s another way right?”

“Captain, really?” Piers looked like he was over the moon, his face reddening even further.

“Why are you so surprised?” Chris said endearingly, guiding his thumb over his partner's cheekbones, “lube’s in the night stand.”

“Yes sir!” Pier quickly pulled the shelf open, finding some miscellaneous pills and bandages, and the lube in the corner, “gotcha.”

The cool liquid glided its way into Chris’ hole with his fingers. He didn’t push in yet, but massaged gently along the folds at the entrance. When the ring of muscle relaxed, he gently pushed a finger within. “Hmm….” Chris let out a moan and arched his back slightly.

“Captain?” Piers was slowly pushing his finger back and forth into Chris, rotating and prodding to make room. “How are you feeling?”

“Hmm….” Chris slowly rubbed his own member up and down, “feels….different..”

“Does it?” Piers put his weight on one arm as he stared into Chris face to face, “different good or different bad?” He gave a naughty smile as he pushed in a second finger. He lowered his head and kissed Chris again on his lips. He searched the smooth insides for the sensitive lump. Although he was exploring the Captain’s backdoor with extreme patient, his own cock was already weeping, as if he was ready to shoot at any moment.

“Piers,” He pressed on Piers’ waist. “I’m not made of glass, keep going.”

“Captain,” He took out his fingers and pressed his cock at the winking entrance. “Oh god…” as he pushed his way in, he felt his member devoured by the heat from Chris' body, a sensation shuddered along his spine and sent tingles to his soul. “Cap…captain…” He whispered in Chris’ ear as he began to find his rhythm.

“Piers….” His legs were scissoring Piers’ waist, and as he felt the push from Piers’ cock, he was contracting and tightening at the sensation. That alien feeling of being invaded wasn’t unpleasant after all, and every time he felt the other’s helm rub past his sweet spot he couldn’t help but moan.

“Captain, you’re so ..good..” He had to keep still once in a while to cool down, the stimulation was so much that he felt he could pop any second.

“Piers, stop holding it back,” Chris laughed as he grabbed Piers by his ass and guided his movements.

“Captain, Captain…” Piers picked up his pace, hitting Chris’ depths sharply with each thrust.

“I….ahhhaa…..” The firm muscles of his butt tightened and contracted and he was overtaken by pleasure, then he collapsed across Chris. The forced delay made his orgasm came much stronger that he had ever experienced, to the point he was seeing sparks and lights in his vision.

“I’m sorry..” when Piers recovered he stammered. He was still lying across Chris’ chest but he turned away in embarrassment.

Chris stroked Piers’ hair and turned the face back by his jaw “You’re so cute when you give that little pout, we can call it the day now.”

Piers looked at him scrunching his brow as he started to slide his face towards his member, “The ace of Alpha Team always finishes his job,” He said as he wrapped his lips around Chris' tip.

“Yeah…” Chris was rubbing his palm all over Piers’ hair. What Piers lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Piers closed his eyes and hummed in his throat to vibrate Chris’ member. He slicked his tongue around the top, and held the rest of him that he could contain with both hands as he began to jerk the rigid pillar.

“Piers…” He tried to sit up and look at Piers, and their gaze met in this instant. He saw the primal hunger in Piers’ eyes, a look of deepest, unyielding and unashamed desire.

“Hmm...” Piers curled the corner of his mouth as he took the monster to the back of his throat as best he can, then slid it back to his lips, hungrily slurping the tender fleshy tip, sampling the precum from the warm leaky fountain.

“Piers….oh…” He gave a gentle nudge to Piers’ head, a signal for him to quicken, “I’m coming soon…”

Piers quickened his pace with the guidance of Chris’ arm, swirling and loving the tender sensitive folds of skin right under Chris’ tip. Quickly he felt the large member shudder with powerful throbs, and erupted with gushes of warmth jism filling his mouth. Piers raised his head and licked his lips, savoring the milky fluid as he swallowed. “Oh….” Chris pulled Piers in a hug, pressing his lips against his own, not caring that he could taste himself. “You know what I’m thinking of right now? He said, rubbing his nose across Piers’ dampened hairline.

“Hmm…” Piers draped his arm across Chris’ waist, “A peanut butter sandwich?”

“Ha,” Chris lowered his face slightly and kissed his earlobes, “I was thinking that we have a lot of catching up to do after breakfast tomorrow.”

“Hmm….” Piers gave a tired smile, “I agree.”

“You still want that peanut butter sandwich?” Chris sat up. “I’ll make it for you.”

“Thanks, Captain,” He said as he looked at Chris’ muscled back, feeling as if he was still in a dream.

* * *

 

“Walker,” Jill appeared without warning during one of the training sessions, “How is Operation Paintball?”

“Ma’am,” Andy saluted formally, “Operation Paintball was a great success, I believe we no longer need to stage our intervention.”

“Excellent,” Jill nodded happily. “Job well done, soldier,” She raised her fist and they exchanged a fist bump.

They looked over the grounds together, watching Chris and Piers show the rookies how to handle a gun. As they trained, Chris whispered something into the other’s ears, and the sniper quickly lowered his head to hide a smile.

“Mission completed,” Jill typed into her phone.

Recipient: Claire.

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee  
> Translated by theosymphany  
> Translated with permission.  
> Check out other translated works [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee/works)


End file.
